


A Kiss

by Maone



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and David have a little moment of privacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolarGrizz47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/gifts).



Metallic fingers feathered over the rock hard chest, silver eyes locked with their green counterparts as both men inched closer and closer until their breaths mingled.

It was Adam who leaned in for the kiss first. Placing a light kiss on the closed lips and licking his partner's lower lip, before David's hand curled around Adam's neck, pulling him closer and opening his mouth, giving him complete access. As Adam's tongue slid in, his arms sneaked around David's slim hips and down, to caress his partner's firm buttock.

David's unoccupied hand slipped inside Adam's coat and underneath his shirt, his touch cool on the warm skin as David traced the pattern of his abdominal muscle, smiling into the kiss as Adam leaned into his touch. 

They pulled away to catch a breath, lips red and swollen, both men's eyes dilated as lust began slowly consuming their bodies. David's organic hand comfortably warm and still pressed against Adam's stomach. Before they could proceed any further, David's infolink came to life and Athene's voice went through.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your debriefing, gentlemen. But there is a man coming to see you, David."

Both men groaned and then looked at each other and laughed. They helped each other to look presentable again and David gave Adam one last quick kiss before his partner left the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for polargrizz47, hope you'll like it ^^


End file.
